


Greatest Gift

by Sethrine



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullen Rutherford Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gift Giving, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Reminiscing, Satinalia, Surprises, Sweet Cullen Rutherford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 01:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sethrine/pseuds/Sethrine
Summary: This year was the first in far too many that he had the chance to be with family. How Cullen wished his parents could have been there to witness the gathering.Oh, how he wished they could be there to witness it all.“This is the greatest gift you could ever give me. Nothing else could even compare.”





	Greatest Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NightIris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightIris/gifts).



> I have only played Dragon Age: Inquisition, and I absolutely adore everyone in the game. Of course, romanced Cullen straight off the bat, because duh. He is precious and awkward and I love him.
> 
> So have this holiday-ish themed mess that I wrote for my lovely friend, NightIris. She is my lovely and deserves all the sweet Cullen mush.
> 
> Enjoy, you guys!

When he was much younger, Satinalia had been Cullen’s favorite time of celebration. He loved his family dearly, and any holiday that brought them together in such a way brought him immense joy. His siblings' excitement, his mother's smiling face, the way his father watched over the proceedings as the calm protector he was; those very memories stuck with Cullen, brought him comfort in harder times, during those years he could not celebrate with them in full. 

This year was the first in far too many that he had the chance to be with family. How he wished his parents could have been there to witness the gathering. 

“Cullen?” 

He turned his head at the call, finding his dear wife, Alana, looking to him. Her smile was sweet, though her bright gaze hinted at concern. He was quick to give a smile of his own, warm and assuring, and she beckoned to him by reaching out her hand, motioning him closer with a swipe of long, elegant fingers. 

His smile turned up just the smallest bit more as he moved to her and took hold of her hand, leaned in and kissed her knuckles with gentle fondness. The gesture seemed to ease her enough that she relaxed her posture just that bit more, no longer on edge as she was at the unvoiced concern lingering between them. 

“There you are. You left me, there, for a moment.” 

“Did I?” he questioned lightly. “I hadn’t realized. I wasn’t far, I assure you, love.” 

She stood from her chair, her long hair falling from over her shoulder to cascade down her back as she shifted even closer. She had woven several braids and colored leather twine throughout the twisting strands that morning, insisting she dress up, at least a little. He rather liked the look. 

Alana reached up to him, fingers grazing along the fine stubble against his cheek before carding through his hair. He leaned just so to brush his lips against her wrist. 

“Where did you go, _vhenan?_ ” 

Cullen couldn’t help the sigh that left him, nor could he stop the wistful smile gracing his lips. 

“I was just…caught up in memories,” he answered honestly. “My mother and father enjoyed this time of year. Honestly, they loved any excuse to celebrate and bring the whole family together. I couldn’t help but think, but to wonder, how delighted they would be to have you here with us.” 

Alana smiled sincerely, gently, as she gave an understanding hum. 

“I would have delighted to meet them.” 

“And they, you. Mother would have been most curious of your culture, and, I’m afraid, would have delved into extremely unflattering tales of my youth to compare.” 

The laugh that left her caused Cullen to chuckle along, noting the coy twinkle in her eyes as she pulled away just the slightest. Her hand stroked down from his face and across his shoulder, a motion that was as calming for her as it was for him. 

“What a shame, to miss out on such curious tales. I would love to hear them, sometime.” 

“I think you’ve already heard one too many from Mia, and quite over-exaggerated, might I add.” 

“Ah, perhaps the greatest gift was the telling of your first love. And at only five! What a lucky woman.” 

“ _Maker,_ please-” 

“What a charmer you must have been. And a troublemaker, if Mia's stories are anything to go by.” 

_“Exaggerated,_ darling. Filled with slander to embarrass me even more.” 

Alana’s gaze was momentarily filled with mirth as she thought of the story Mia had told her that afternoon, much to his utter dismay. Exaggerated, yes, but the true details were all still there of his embarrassing ogling of a particular novice seamstress who thought him adorably cute in his youth. He vaguely recalled picking wildflowers for her. He also vaguely recalled the muddy mess of his clothes afterward and the stern but amused reprimand of his father at the mess. 

The mood shifted as Alana looked to him, her smile softening to fondness as her eyes did the same. Despite the gentler change, Cullen couldn’t help but feel the nervous energy coming off her, like static beneath the pads of her fingers that stroked over his forearm. 

“Speaking of gifts…did you like yours?” 

“Of course,” he assured, perhaps a bit exuberantly, recalling the carefully crafted sword made from ironbark and a haft that fit his grip beautifully. “It’s remarkable. I almost don’t want to use it, lest I somehow ruin the craftsmanship.” 

He wasn’t sure when she had made time to speak with those of her clan along their journey to finish up any Inquisition business during the past year in order to have the sword made, nor was he certain how she was able to sneak it back home without his notice. Regardless, it was a well-thought gift, one he couldn’t be happier with. If anything, it made his gift of those fancy oils seem rather lame, but Alana loved the flowery fragrances, and it was the one indulgence she had allowed herself during her few years as Inquisitor. 

“I’m glad,” she breathed out in a rush, some of her nervous energy leaving her. Only some. 

“I’ve another gift for you,” she followed up, turning away rather abruptly and moving to the dresser of their shared guest room. The motion was so abrupt that Cullen had the faintest flash of worry alight his system. 

“Another…? Alana, darling, the sword is magnificent-” 

“It’s a last-minute gift, I swear it,” she said in a huff, struggling a moment to get the second drawer open. It was a sticky one, that drawer, made worse by age and even more difficult with only one hand to grasp of the two brass rings attached to its front. She managed with a short grunt and a tittering giggle, sighing in a huff as she rummaged for only a moment longer for her hidden present. 

The box wasn’t too terribly big, though it was long and flat. The sheer bow laced about it had to be Orlesian, which meant she had picked it up nearly a month prior on their final “official” visit to Val Royeaux. It must have been why she had gone to the markets several times during their stay. 

“You spoil me, woman,” he chuckled fondly, causing her smile to brighten a bit. 

“If I can help it,” she teased lightly, holding the box between them. He took it in hand, eyeing it a moment before looking to her once more. She was eyeing the box with keen intent. Was she actively avoiding his gaze? 

“You seem awfully nervous.” 

“Not nervous,” she denied quickly, breathing in and letting it out in another huff before finally meeting his gaze. “A little nervous. Excited. Anxious.” 

“Oh? Should I be nervous? It isn't going to bite me as soon as I let loose this ribbon? Is this why you gave me the sword?” 

Alana laughed at his questions, shoulders shaking with the action, and he grinned triumphantly. 

“Of course not, you impossible man! I swear, you’ll like it.” 

“If you insist,” he spoke quietly, fondly, catching her gaze once more before looking to the wrapped box. He pulled at the bow, its ends unraveling easily enough and slipping away from all four sides. The top came off just as easily, and his hand dove carefully into the thin, crinkling paper for the prize it held. 

Sword-roughened fingers grasped at impossibly soft material, the wool warm and obviously spun with great care. He pulled the fabric from the box, setting the carrier to the side to better view his gift. 

It was a blanket made with fine rows of stitching, the intent meant to keep out the cold in harsher conditions. It had to have cost quite a bit of silver, even with it being so terribly small compared to the blankets that adorned their bed, both in their guest room at his sister's place as well as back home. He was certain it wouldn’t even wrap around the bulk of his shoulders once, but the quality was nearly superb and trapped the warmth of his hands beneath its smooth expanse as he held it. 

“It's quite lovely,” he commented as he held it up by the corners, confirming that it would definitely not fit around him. “Perhaps a bit small, for me,” he continued with a chuckle, “though it would do nicely as a babe’s-” 

Cullen's words suddenly caught in his throat, his breath stuttering at the dawning realization coming to mind, a thought that hadn’t even occurred to him. He lowered the small blanket, clutched it a bit tighter in his grasp as his eyes met that of a nervous, anxious, _excited_ forest green stare. For a moment, time stood still between them. 

_Maker,_ this couldn’t possibly mean what he thought it did…it couldn’t mean that…. 

“You’re…you’re with child?” 

Cullen was holding his breath, eyes flitting to Alana’s hand as it shakily moved from her side to rest against her stomach, still flat, but maybe, _possibly_ \- 

“I am.” 

Cullen barely had time to register the give of his knees before he was on them before her, blanket falling from his hands as he reached for his wife with shaking hands of his own. 

“Alana,” he breathed reverently, palms flitting over her hips, her stomach, back to grasp at her hips as he leaned forward and pressed feathery kisses to the back of her hand. She shifted to cover her lips, quieting the happy sob that escaped her as Cullen continued his gentle kisses along her clothed abdomen. He paused and leaned heavily against her after some time, arms wrapping around her middle as he took a moment to just _breathe_ against her, overcome in that moment. 

“I never…never could have imagined, never could have _dreamed_ of this reality, and yet….” 

Cullen looked up at Alana, gaze so exceptionally tender and open and nearly close to tears. Not even Andraste could make him feel as vulnerable and open as he did then. 

“This is the greatest gift you could ever give me. Nothing else could even compare.” 

Alana was at him in an instant, lips firm and insistent against his as her arm wound its way around his neck. He pulled her impossibly closer as they kissed, wiping at her joyous tears any chance he could, pulling away to press tender kisses to her eyelids, her cheeks, her nose, before being pulled back into a kiss so tender that it was her turn to rid him of his tears. 

For a long while, they remained in each other's embrace, long after Cullen’s knees began to ache, both whispering beautiful wants and wishes for the future to come while marveling and clutching at the small blanket meant for a babe, a babe that would be theirs to nurture and love unconditionally, just as they did for one another. 

This year was the first in far too many that he had the chance to be with family. Next year, he would have more, more reason to celebrate, more liveliness for Satinalia, and a little one of his own to dote on, just as he was sure his siblings and his nephew would do. 

Oh, how he wished his parents could be there to witness it all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Let me know what you guys think by leaving a little comment and/or some kudos! Who knows, might try my hand at more Dragon Age stuff in the future.
> 
> As always, see ya around!


End file.
